


物理降温疗法

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: pwp/背后位





	物理降温疗法

汉克觉得，RK800兼容的家政模块一定是有些问题。

不然的话，

康纳为什么会照顾人照顾到床上去？！

今天半夜他醒来的时候，只感觉自己脑子里有100个RK800在打架，头疼得厉害，皮肤上传来热辣辣的烧灼样疼痛，只要一张嘴他就觉得自己可以变成一只喷火的龙。

简而言之，他发烧了。

发烧这种事，对于人类来说再常见不过，何况是一个五十三岁生活极度不规律的老头子，一场地板上的宿醉，一次冒雨观看的球赛都可以让汉克.安德森收获一次感冒发烧。

换成往常，这种情况他只会拉上窗帘一个人窝在快要发霉的屋子里睡上一两天，死撑着等那种全身骨头散架了一样的疼痛和灼热过去了也就好了，但是今天却有点不太一样了。

不一样在于他家里多出来了一个人，一个两周前新晋成为他“同居人”的仿生人。

下载了基础家务模块的警用仿生人给他煮了清淡而可口的粥，为他换上干净柔软的睡衣，并把他扶到提前调整好温度的被窝里，汉克突然觉得发烧真的能让人类的意志变得薄弱，他竟然厚颜无耻的享受起了这种被康纳照顾的感觉，甚至还在那双小狗一样亮晶晶的眼神注视下，乖乖的吞下了那些苦得要命的药丸。

药物的作用很快起效，他迷迷糊糊的睡了过去并且开始做起梦来，也许是真的烧坏了脑子，他在梦里竟然见到了康纳，梦里的RK800跟今天一样穿着他的旧T恤在料理台前忙活，身上系着的围裙刚刚好能遮住白皙的大腿，脸上还沾着一点点的面粉痕迹，然后，当看见小仿生人伸出他那条精贵得要命的粉红色舌头去尝汤味咸淡的时候，他从后面抱住了康纳……

噢！老天啊！

这都是什么乱七八糟的啊！我真的是病的不轻！

汉克从这诡异的“春梦”中醒过来，深呼吸了一口气想让自己烧得热乎乎的脑子清醒点，但随后就发现这情况不太对啊，自己怀里怎么多了一个“东西”？ 凉悠悠、软乎乎的，还会动，安德森副队长一低头，看见一个小蓝圈，然后，他怀里这个“东西”也醒了，抬起头用一双蜜糖色的眼睛看着他：“副队长？”

我……操！！

“康纳？！”这惊吓实在不轻，如果不是康纳的头正枕在他的手臂上，汉克肯定立马从被子里跳起来了，“你他妈的……你怎么会在这儿？！”

“副队长……”康纳似乎完全没觉得有什么不对，甚至还又往汉克身上蹭了蹭，“副队长你醒了呀？你觉得好点了吗？”

“等等、等会儿！别过来！”

汉克往后缩了缩，尽量让自己跟康纳之间拉开了一点点距离，以期让对方别察觉到自己因为那个奇怪的梦而产生的某些“生理变化”。

“你怎么会在我被子里？”

“我给你量体温的时候你把我拉进来的，副队长，你还说让我别乱动……”

“噢，操！”

汉克揉了揉额角，依稀记得好像是有这么回事，在他睡得迷迷糊糊的时候感觉到一个软软凉凉的东西贴近了自己，那种清凉的温度让发烧的皮肤感觉十分舒服，他下意识的就把那“东西”捞过来贴近自己想要汲取更多的冰凉，因为对方的扭动他似乎还狠狠的往怀里压了压……

“呃、那什么，康纳我……”

“我明白！副队长，家里没什么降温的冰袋，所以我把机体的温度调低了一点。”汉克还没说完，小仿生人就再一次的贴了过来，光裸的双腿还直往他小腹上贴，“副队长你觉得舒服吗？”

“Fuck！……康纳！”汉克几乎想骂人，“你给我记住了，以后不能随便被人往怀里带！还有不要随便问一个男人舒不舒服这种话！”

“为什么副队长？可你明明很舒服。”

康纳不仅没挪开，还又更进一步的往汉克怀里蹭了一下，汉克觉得自己现在发烧的可不仅仅是脑袋了，仅有的理智让他按住康纳想贴近他的肩。

“是这样的，康纳，你不能随随便便往人怀里钻，你要知道，人类、呃、人类的男性是会对你这样的行为产生一些误会的，这误会可能会导致……”

“你是说你勃起了吗，副队长？”

“操！康纳…你他妈！唔……”

话还没说完就被人按住了‘命根子’的汉克几乎倒吸了一口冷气，而康纳压根儿也没给他再说完的机会，仿生人光滑的手掌滑进男人睡裤的动作灵活轻快，十分准确的握住了那团胀大起来的欲望，汉克不由得闷哼了一声，从他对这个世界彻底失去了希望以后，他几乎也就连性的冲动都没怎么有过了，而现在他却因为一个警用仿生人而硬得像个二十来岁的小伙子，他清楚自己的身体在康纳的手中兴奋起来，他的大脑也是，他满脑子都是康纳那双湿淋淋的眼睛还有在梦里那片粉红色的小舌头，他想操他，操自己的仿生人搭档，这换在以前他是想都不可能会去想的，而今天他不仅在梦里这样做了，现在还……

“停下！噢妈的……康纳你知道你在干什么吗？”

仿生人掌心细腻而微凉的皮肤搓揉着那团火热，汉克感觉他头皮都快炸了，老警探一边想推开怀里这个不老实的家伙，一边又舒服得忍不住的把性器往康纳手里挺送。

“知道！当然知道，副队长，资料显示你现在需要一场中等激烈程度的性事，这会对你降温有帮助。”

小仿生人的声音听起来一本正经的，像是在汇报着什么分析结论，但手上的动作却一点不含糊，汉克甚至怀疑他是不是下载了什么成人运动程序。

“等等！我警告你，康纳！再不停下…你就、你就得对你的行为负责了！”

汉克最后一次试图推开康纳，在他喘息着快被自己的欲望所淹没的时候，而康纳冰凉凉的嘴唇却在这时候贴了上来。

“当然。”仿生人的双唇贴在了汉克因为发烧而火热干燥的唇上舔了舔，他说：“为什么不呢？副队长……”

灵活的舌头滑入了口腔里，这个时候谁如果再拒绝那就简直不是个男人了！

汉克狠狠的回应着在他嘴里乱舔的小仿生人，对比一个53岁老男人来说，刚出厂没几个月的小家伙就算下载了再多资料，在“实操”上也简直生涩得可爱，但汉克爱这种青涩，他用力的吮吻着康纳的唇舌，手下急不可待的撩起小仿生人过长的T恤下摆来，噢，这家伙下面竟然什么也没穿！也许对仿生人来说根本没有什么穿内裤的概念……想着这家伙刚才就是这么光着屁股系着围裙给他煮汤，还就这样钻进他的被窝，汉克觉得自己那玩意儿又硬了几分……

“转过身去！”

人类压低了声音命令道，决定从被吻得连手上动作都停了的小家伙那里拿回这场性事的主控权，康纳乖巧的转过了身，汉克搂着他漂亮的腰将他拉向自己，仿生人形状完美的臀部跟人类火热的下腹贴在了一起，康纳的皮肤依旧是微凉的，揉上去弹性十足，手感好极了，汉克几乎是赞叹着揉捏着那两团挺翘的臀肉，力气大得像要把它们揉坏，但这可不够，他那儿硬得发痛，他需要更多一点摩擦和刺激……

唔……该死的……

“把腿夹紧……”

他压着康纳，硬胀的性器挤入到仿生人乖乖并拢的腿间不断蹭动，享受着那种微凉而滑嫩的肤质带来的快感，虽然这行为看起来有点变态，但他停不下来，这感觉实在太棒了，记不清自己多久没进行过性行为的老男人现在又一次感受到了被欲望充斥得满满的感觉，他享受这种感觉，尤其对方是康纳，他的小搭档在他身下抱紧枕头呻吟得断断续续，平常一本正经的气人安卓这会儿简直惊慌得可爱，明明很紧张又还努力顺从的样子让他想要狠狠的“欺负”过去，哪怕这想法使他觉得自己像个十足的老混蛋！

“副、副队长……”小仿生人一边喘息着一边有点艰难的抓着床单回头看他，“不用这样，如果…如果您想要插入我的话，我、我也可以…我有……”

“什么？”

汉克暂时停了下来，烧得晕乎乎的脑袋一时间有点没理解到康纳的意思。

“我是说…我可以进行插入式性行为……”

康纳的脸有些红，看了看汉克愣住似乎没领会到的样子，小仿生人咬了咬唇，像是下定决心一样的反手过去掰开了自己的翘起臀瓣，“副队长，这里可以…进来…”

“操……”

汉克不可思议的看着眼前的景象，被康纳白皙的手指分开的臀缝间有个肉粉色的小口在微微蠕动收缩着，穴口已经是湿漉漉的……汉克甚至都没来得及考虑一个警用型为什么会有这样的组件配置，他只觉得那个粉嫩小洞像是有什么魔力一样在吸引着他，他不由自主的伸手指插进去试了试……噢该死的！好湿！好软！还吸得紧紧的……

“嗯…副队长…”康纳在他手指开始旋转试探着的时候就开始发抖，模拟呼吸的节律都有些不稳定，但还是乖乖的翘着臀，“副队长可以…你可以、嗯…直接进来…那里适应性很好的……”

“操！你急什么……妈的、这可是你自己说的！”

汉克急喘着将手指从康纳身体里抽了出来，还故意在小仿生人光裸的臀上掐了一下，把手指间拉出黏丝的透明液体都抹在丰满的臀肉上，看上去亮晶晶的。

“到时候可别求饶……”

老警探嘟哝着，将仿生人的双腿尽量向两边拉开，扶着自己的性器抵在那个小小的入口处就开始向前挺进。

“嗯！啊……嗯哼……”

在他才刚进入一个头的时候，康纳就发出了有些变调的惊喘，他的整个身体都软了下去，哆哆嗦嗦的贴在床单上，只有臀部被扣在汉克的大手下拉高起来，承受着人类急不可耐的挺近。

“慢一点、副队长…副队长请慢一点…嗯……”

“操…才这样就受不了了？你的小屁股质量不会这么差吧？”

汉克嘴上说着，下身却一点没放慢顶入的速度，那小穴里的湿软紧致简直让他失控，他感受到那些滑嫩的内壁像是有生命一样的紧紧吸着他的性器，微凉的腔道不断收缩着让他感觉十分受用，老警探的大手在男孩臀上拍了一巴掌，“我说……你又不用呼吸，喘得这么厉害干嘛？”

“不是的，副队长…只是…这种感受的数据太过强烈了，脉搏调节器有点…嗯…有点感应不过来……”

康纳把脸埋在枕头中，声音颤抖着像是在努力压制着什么，汉克只看见他额角的小灯圈一直闪成黄色，这让人类多少有点心软。

“好了，乖，放松点，我又没有欺负你…这可是你自己找操…”

汉克说着，低头吻了吻康纳性感的腰窝，然后放开他的臀，换了个侧卧的姿势把小仿生人搂在怀里，康纳的体温也许是因为性爱的缘故提升了一点点，但依旧比汉克低，抱起来很舒服，汉克搂着他将他压向自己，让自己跟康纳之间几乎没有间隙，他亲吻着小仿生人的耳垂，用胡子蹭着他后颈处的小痣问他——

“我说，被我操你会有感觉吗？嗯？”

其实答案是显而易见的，当汉克学着用人类在做爱时的方式去抚摸康纳的乳尖和前面那根像正常男孩子大小的仿生性器，它们给出了令人满意的反应。

“嗯…”果然，小仿生人脸贴着汉克的手臂，害羞的点了点头，老老实实的回答：“我会的，副队长…只要把感受系统打开，我对性爱的感受和反应跟人类一样……”

当然他也可以不打开，但他并不希望对方操他的时候像操一块塑料，他相信汉克也是这么想的，所以他选择了开启所有的传感系统。

“那你觉得舒服吗？”

汉克其实也不懂该怎么跟男孩儿做爱，他这大半辈子也没预想过自己会用得上这方面的知识，所以他只是凭着“经验”像人类自慰时那样时轻时重的抚慰着仿生人的阴茎，大手裹着那根相比之下算得上是小巧可爱的家伙快速的捋动着，粗糙的拇指搓揉着顶端做得精致的小孔，那小东西在他手里一跳一跳的抽动着，康纳的手紧紧揪着身下的床单，嘴里呜呜嗯嗯的哼叫着，整个上身都挺了起来，屁股却不住的往汉克的胯间蹭动。

对于康纳来说，这种感受太陌生了……好强烈……

他知道他有附带这个出厂功能，但也就仅仅是知道而已，仿生人没有自主的性需求，所以他连自慰都没有过，现在一下子前后都被强烈的刺激着，大量陌生的快感数据像电流一样不断的冲击着他的处理器，令他感觉自己几乎要承受不来，却身体又奢望得到更多。

“副队长！副队长、等等…不、别……别停…好舒服……”

“舒服就对了……”

在性爱中得到对方的赞赏对男人来说绝对是一剂强力的春药，汉克觉得骄傲极了，手上的动作渐渐加快，一边套弄着一边还用指甲撩刮了几下那性器根部和后穴的连接处，下身也是重重的往里顶了几下，康纳在这样的攻势下几乎没撑过几分钟就又羞又慌的惊叫着射了出来，模拟人类一样乳白色的人工精液射了汉克一手。

“嗯…嗯啊……副队长…我……”

“怎么？太刺激了？”

“是…我感觉…感觉自己快坏掉了……”

初次经历高潮这种感觉的仿生人像是还不能从那快感中抽离出来，嘴里含含糊糊的呻吟着，整个人都蜷在汉克的怀抱里，半软下去的小东西还一颤一颤的吐着透明汁液，后穴也随之一阵阵痉挛缩紧，汉克被他夹得差点也没跟着射了出来。

“呵……敏感的小家伙，看来还没我这个老人家行啊？”

人类一边亲吻着仿生人变成红色的小光圈取笑他，一边故意慢吞吞的把那些微凉的精液涂抹在那对挺立起来的乳尖上，康纳被他揉弄得弓起身子不住的扭动，红着脸小声的辩解：“副队长、副队长你…啊…你本来就比平均数值…嗯、持久…而且又很大…呜……”

“那是当然的！不然怎么能操爽你这个小家伙！”

被夸赞到性能力的老男人得意的抬高康纳的一条腿，以便自己又再往里挺进了一些，康纳说得没错，这个小洞也不知道是什么材料做的，虽然紧得像个处子——哦不，他就是个处子——但弹性却好得惊人，他把自己傲然的凶器整个都埋了进去那里也并没什么损伤，甚至还在贪婪的紧吸着他。

这可真他妈销魂啊……

汉克一边喘着气一边狠狠的动了起来，手上搂着康纳的胸口揉捏着，下身顶着胯将小仿生人的屁股撞得啪啪响。

“副队长！副队长等等…轻点动…嗯…啊！啊组件还、还需要点时间适应……”

“放心吧，你才没那么容易坏呢，你这个气人原型机……”说着，汉克故意又往里深插了两下，“你看看，越干你水越多…是不是？”

“副队长！副队长…啊…别、别那么快……我检测到你心跳过速…嗯！呀、副队长你还在生病、不应该进行太激烈的……嗯呀！……”

“操！在床上别限制老子！是我干你干得太轻了吗？你竟然还有力气去分析这些？！”

汉克说着就故意狠狠的顶了十来下，直到康纳被操得红了圈，张着嘴一句话都说不出来后才放慢了些速度，“比起我，你更应该担心你的小屁股会不会被我干到坏掉，噢……操！它现在就跟漏水了一样的湿！”

“不、不会坏的，副队长……但是…请慢一点…嗯啊！系统压力值…过高…呜……”

“什么压力值…那是因为你太爽了吧？嗯？告诉副队长，第一次被副队长操是什么感觉……”

“就是…太、太大了！啊副队长…又好热…好烫…嗯……里面都、啊！都快要化掉了呀…呜不行那里……”

康纳仰起头拼命的扭动着，越来越快的抽插让他快要承受不住这种汹涌的数据流，但人类的怀抱紧紧的禁锢住了他，热呼呼的身体和深插在他后穴中那个炙热滚烫的性器一次次将他钉得死死的，初次被使用的性爱组件内壁敏感度高得惊人，随着汉克的每一次挺动，他甚至能清晰的感受到那东西上面每一根青筋和每一次搏动，这让他产生了一种无法自拔的迷恋，这是副队长的东西，副队长……在他身体里面……

“嗯！副队长！嗯啊……快不行了…给我！啊、给我…副队长……”

康纳几乎是尖叫着，虽然他其实并不明白自己究竟想要什么，但那些堆积的数据已经快到了一个颠峰，他需要一个宣泄的极点，他不由自主的扭着臀部去寻求更多，一只手紧紧的抓着床单，另一只手紧紧捂住自己的嘴不让那些尖叫声溢出来，但汉克强行拿开了他的手，将自己粗大的手指塞了进去。

“操！太棒了…！康纳！你真棒…噢妈的！我快射了！告诉我你要什么？嗯？我该射在你的小屁股里面吗？我会把你弄坏吗？”人类的手指一边搅弄着小仿生人的口腔，把上面这张小嘴也操得跟下面一样湿淋淋的，一边舔咬着康纳的脖子问他。

“不会！射进来…副队长你可以！啊、可以射在我里面……呜…快一点…啊……”

“噢！妈的！干死你……康纳！”

随着数十下迅猛的抽送，康纳感觉到汉克紧紧的按着他的肚子，性器抽动着将滚烫的精液浇在了他的内壁上……

“康纳？”

系统过热了十多秒，才将那些瞬间爆发的数据处理完成，等康纳恢复反应的时候，发现自己被转过了身，汉克湛蓝色的眼睛正带着些担忧的看着他。

“操！吓死老子了，我差点以为你宕机了！”

看康纳的灯圈重新变回蓝色，汉克才松了一口气，将小仿生人重新搂回了怀里。

“我没事，副队长。”仿生人眨了眨眼睛，嘴唇往汉克额头上贴了贴，“36.7。看起来很有效。”

“什么？”

“物理运动治疗。”

“呵…”汉克把康纳的头使劲往自己怀里压了压，经过这样的“剧烈运动”，出了一身汗，他倒的确是没怎么发烧了，“怎么？你这么做就是为了让我退烧？”

“嗯……”仿生人额角的光圈转了几圈，语气有些犹豫，“我不确定，副队长……我只是突然很想这么做……”

“很想？呵呵……”汉克满意的亲了亲小家伙的头发，胡子在康纳的头顶上蹭了两下，“很喜欢这样？”

“嗯！”

“真是个傻瓜！”

“副队长？我检测到你的心跳加快，需要为你倒杯水过来吗？”

“不，别动，就这么……让我就这么抱一会儿。”

“Got it！”

第二天，由于激烈的物理降温疗法而退了烧但是却扭伤了腰的汉克.安德森副队长在下午2点以后才踏进办公室。

一进门他就觉得所有人看他的目光有些不对。

咳、不会吧？不就是跟康纳上床了吗？有这么明显吗？

“汉克！到我办公室来一趟！”

最后，还是他的老友把他叫到办公室并且解开了这个谜团——

在几个小时前， ~~被操了还~~ 按时上班的优秀员工康纳非常礼貌而虚心的向办公室里的其他同事们请教“在DPD求婚应该走怎样的流程”“副队长会比较喜欢什么式样的戒指”，原因是……

“昨天我对安德森副队长做了一些事，他说我必须得为此负责，我查了一下资料，人类对于这种事情以后的负责一般就是指的结婚了。”

……

“说真的，汉克，对于你和康纳的事我还是挺为你高兴的，我只是有点惊讶你会是下面那个……”

“Fucking Android！！！”在好友一半祝福一半纠结的目光中，汉克咆哮着扶着自己的腰冲出了富勒的办公室——

“康纳你个小兔崽子！！给我滚出来！！”

 


End file.
